Not applicable to this application.
Not applicable to this application.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to ice fishing displays for stores and more specifically it relates to an ice fishing hole simulator system for visually simulating an ice fishing experience based about an ice fishing hole.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Examples of patented devices which may be related to the present invention include U.S. Pat. No. 3,829,998 to Flax; U.S. Pat. No. 2,814,895 to Flam; U.S. Pat. No. 4,414,767 to Staton; U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,327 to Shroyer; U.S. Pat. No. 6,155,528 to Collura; U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,436 to Ward et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,133,740 to Donohoue.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for visually simulating an ice fishing experience based about an ice fishing hole. The patented devices do not provide a visual experience capable of recreating the experience of ice fishing.
In these respects, the ice fishing hole simulator system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of visually simulating an ice fishing experience based about an ice fishing hole.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of simulating devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new ice fishing hole simulator system construction wherein the same can be utilized for visually simulating an ice fishing experience based about an ice fishing hole.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new ice fishing hole simulator system that has many of the advantages of the displays mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new ice fishing hole simulator system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art simulation devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a housing having an upper opening, an upper mirror positioned about the upper opening, a tube extending downwardly from the upper mirror, a lower mirror positioned within the bottom portion of the housing opposite of the upper mirror, and a plurality of lights surrounding the tube. The tube is comprised of a translucent material such as plastic or glass. The tube preferably includes a length of clear portion and a length of opaque portion encompassing the tube in a spiraling manner thereby recreating the inner surface appearance of an ice hole created by an ice auger. The upper mirror is comprised of a two-way mirror structure with the reflective surface facing the lower mirror and the viewing surface facing upwardly to allow an individual to look into the simulated ice hole. The inner surface of the illuminated tube is reflected between the lower mirror and the upper mirror creating the appearance of a deep ice fishing hole.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide an ice fishing hole simulator system that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide an ice fishing hole simulator system for visually simulating an ice fishing experience based about an ice fishing hole.
Another object is to provide an ice fishing hole simulator system that creates the illusion of ice fishing within a circular hole cut into a layer of ice with water below.
An additional object is to provide an ice fishing hole simulator system that may be utilized within retail stores, homes and various locations.
A further object is to provide an ice fishing hole simulator system that is comprised of a compact structure.
Another object is to provide an ice fishing hole simulator system that may be utilized beneath a fish house within a store for simulating an ice fishing experience.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.